The War Never Ends
by RadicalEdwardClone
Summary: Inu Yasha lays unconsious and it is up to Kagome to defeat Naraku. The group decides to go their seperate ways. What happens when the Feudal Era is back to war and the good side has no soldiers left.


A Kiss of Remembrance  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello. I hope everyone enjoys my fanfic and please remember to review! ^^ Disclaimer: Get it straight! I don't own Inu Yasha, he owns me!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Everything went dark, all was quiet. Kagome couldn't see anything or hear any of her friend's voices. "Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru! Anybody." She was crawling around it total darkness in an unknown place. Suddenly she heard two swords clashing.  
  
Kagome crawled over to where she heard the sound coming from. "Hello, is anyone there?" Kagome shouted. She still heard the noise but as she grew closer to where it was coming from the sound became fainter. After a couple minutes all was quiet again. She was now extremely frightened and decided to envision herself standing with all her friends.  
  
The miko pulled out an arrow and shot it straight ahead of her trying to see what was ahead. "I will find my friends no matter what Naraku does to try and stop me!" She fiercely screamed. The arrow she shot let her see what was ahead and believe me that wasn't a pretty sight, for Kagome. There stood Kikyo and Inu Yasha kissing romantically. Inu Yasha was holding Kikyo possessively and Kikyo was standing less than an inch away from him.  
  
Her mind started spinning in confusion. "Why is this happening!?" She angrily screamed. To her surprise, neither Inu Yasha nor Kikyo noticed her. Now it was dark again, but she saw where those two were. She walked over to them and smacked Kikyo. Kagome quickly withdrew her arm and screamed in horror "My hand went through Kikyo's head!"  
  
Kagome fell to her knees in terror. "I'm stuck in a nightmare and I don't know how to get out!" She yelled as her blood started racing through her body. She stood up and swung her arms wide open. "Do your worst Naraku! I will beat you at your own little sick and demented game. I hate people that mess with people's feelings!"  
  
Suddenly, the wind started blowing strongly. Kagome was going to be flown into the air. Speaking of the air, it was being filled with poisonous chemicals. "You're trying to scare me Naraku, but you aren't doing a very good job at all!!!" She angrily yelled as a confident smirk appeared on her face. She closed her eyes and started chanting something.  
  
Smirking, Kagome continued chanting and still had her eyes shut. "This spell will show me the light and lead me of this despicable nightmare of yours!" When Kagome had summoned enough energy to perform her spell she pointed her pointer fingers above her head and let out a beam of energy. Right after the smoke cleared, she jumped up and into the hole she made in the ceiling.  
  
Now she was free and back in reality. Inu Yasha grinned when he heard her land on her butt from her fall from the portal. Since he was in the middle of the fight with Naraku he couldn't run over to her and greet her. Instead he yelled sweetly "Glad your back with us Kagome!"  
  
Kagome blushed and then yelled back "Kill him Inu Yasha!" He gave her thumbs up and jumped into the air. Naraku quickly put up a barrier around him as Inu Yasha used claws. The barrier Naraku created had a special ability of its own; it could send the power of the persons attack back to them. After being hit with the power of his blood claws he fell to the ground and became unconscious.  
  
Everyone gulped and ran over to him rashly. Kagome's anger for Naraku was building up; it was a very strong hatred. She used that hatred to her advantage as she sent a purifying arrow straight through Naraku's heart. Naraku's skin melted away and a pile of bones fell to the ground. "Good job Kagome!" Shippo excitedly yelled. Shippo hopped into her arms and gave her a friendly hug. Miroku gave her a warm smile as he inched his hand closer to her butt. The unconscious hanyou slightly opened his eyes and faintly said "I'm so proud of you Kagome."  
  
Sango locked her eyes with the perverted monks eyes and signaled for him to stay away from Kagome. Even Sango couldn't stay serious, she was too happy. Instead she jumped into Miroku's arms and he swung her around merrily. Kagome's butt was saved and so was the day thanks to the young miko. Now she wanted to have a celebration party but at the same time she wanted to go to bed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello, do you like the story so far? Please review! ^^ 


End file.
